


Henceforth (Undergoing Rewrite)

by MandarineWren



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multiple Personalities, additional tags to be added as more vocaloids appear, first fanfic, implied depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandarineWren/pseuds/MandarineWren
Summary: Latest Chapter: Kaai Yuki stands alone on the steps of a church. The car she arrived in is long gone now. It is on these steps that she meets the kindhearted priest who will change her life forever.——————————The beginnings of a friendship, rivalry, career, or mindset, all is fair game here. A collection of short stories about the numerous inhabitants of the famed ‘Vocaloid Agency‘. From Miku’s inferiority complex to Miki’s nursing job to Zola Project’s endless quarrels, get ready for a deep dive into my crazy headcanons.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Hand in Hand

Meiko shivered violently, clutching her heavy coat closer to her body as she crossed the street. The chatter of pedestrians was suffocating, and she quickened her pace in an attempt to avoid the noise. Dizzying streetlights swam at the edges of her vision. A child screamed for it’s mother. A horn blared.

Meiko shook her head violently in a vain attempt to clear her head and pressed onward. 

Negative emotions visited her often nowadays, and more often than not, Meiko would find herself drowning in them. A job lost, an opportunity missed, a day wasted; all these things blotted out any positivity she had ever had, causing her to turn to alcohol to find some semblance of joy in her life.

But the more she drank, the worse her situation became. Meiko knew this, but she couldn’t stop. And today, more than ever, she needed relief from her endless stress.

“Welcome!”

Meiko acknowledged the baristas greeting with a faint smile and surveyed the room. 

It was warm, bright, and inviting, a stark contrast to the bitter chill of the outdoors. Lamps hung from the walls, bathing the scene in a soft orange glow. The leather seats and polished wooden countertops added to the inviting atmosphere, and the familiar sound of glasses being filled was sure to calm any troubled heart. The few patrons within chattered away with one another as if they had been friends for many years.

Meiko ignored all these things, her eyes settling upon the most welcoming sight of all; a hand, which had shot up as soon as she’d stepped through the door and was now waving animatedly at her.

“Meiko! Over here!” the owner of the hand called, his smile illuminating the room.

Meiko couldn’t help but return his infectious smile with one of her own as she crossed the room to join him at the counter.

“You’re a dork, Kaito,” Meiko said, slipping into the seat next to her friend.

“Come on, don’t be like that. You know I don’t usually come to places like this,” said Kaito. He absentmindedly fidgeted with the scarf around his neck, clearly uncomfortable.

Meiko patted Kaito’s shoulder reassuringly and ordered a drink. She noticed Kaito’s eyes straying in her direction, but she couldn’t talk. Not without a calming drink in front of her.

Far too soon, yet not soon enough, a beaming barista set a chilled glass of sake between Meiko’s hands. Meiko grasped the glass and hurriedly took a refreshing gulp of the beverage, allowing the alcohol to wash her worries away. Exhaling her pent-up stress with a sigh, she set the glass back on the counter.

“Fifth one,” Meiko said. Her long nail tapped against the side of her glass.

“What went wrong?” said Kaito, “I was certain you had all the qualifications.”

Meiko laughed. The tapping quickened. “I was sure I did, too. However, they could somehow tell I was a hopeless drunk.”

“How could that be possible?” Kaito said. The concern was apparent in his voice.

“I don’t know.” Meiko swallowed another mouthful of sake. “I only had one glass before.”

“You DRANK before your interview?” 

The incredulous tone of Kaito’s voice came as no surprise to Meiko, yet it flustered her all the same. She pretended to ignore him as she took another swig. She hadn’t meant to admit to drinking before the interview. A spark of annoyance flashed inside her.

Tap tap tap

“Meiko, listen to me.” Kaito leaned close to Meiko in an attempt at eye contact. 

Meiko turned her head away. Whether her face was feeling warm from the alcohol, the anticipation of an argument, or the close proximity, she could not tell, but she did know she didn’t want Kaito to see her face flushed.

Taptaptaptap

“Meiko!” Kaito’s hand closed over Meiko’s wrist. The spark caught. Flames of rage flared up in Meiko’s chest. She whipped back around to meet his deep blue eyes, her own eyes bright with anger. She stopped tapping her glass.

“You can’t keep this up.” Kaito didn’t break eye contact. “Please, Meiko. Think about what you’re doing to yourself.”

“You think I don’t?” Meiko struggled to keep her voice steady. Her hand resting on the counter curled into a fist.

“You’re behavior hasn’t inspired much confidence.”

“You haven’t seen what I’ve been doing. You haven’t seen how often I stress over this!”

Gently, Kaito released Meiko’s wrist, but his eyes stayed locked onto hers. “You’re right. All I’ve seen is my best friend spiraling further out of control every day.”

Meiko slammed her fist onto the counter. The bar fell quiet.

“You think you understand me? You don’t know anything about what I’ve been through these past few months!” Meiko sensed the curious eyes of the bar’s occupants on her, but she didn’t care. She raised her voice. “Everyday I wake up wondering if this’ll be the day my wallet runs empty! The stress that puts you through is unbearable! Do you think I WANT to be this dependent on alcohol?” Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. “It’s the only way I’m able to escape from my life! This awful reality that I’m trapped in!” 

Meiko’s face was hot. Her hands shook with fury and adrenaline. The once homey atmosphere of the bar had now become overpoweringly suffocating. Abruptly, Meiko stood and stormed out the door. She heard Kaito call her name, but she didn’t want to stop. She wanted to keep walking, to get as far away as she could. Her heart felt trapped in her chest. Her head throbbed.

Meiko felt someone catch her hand.

“Meiko, listen to me!” Kaito struggled to keep his grip as Meiko pulled at her hand, attempting to free herself.

“Leave me alone!” said Meiko, A tear rolled down her face. Furious, she brushed it off.

Kaito held on tight. “Listen, I’m sorry! It’s true that I can’t know everything you’re going through right now, but that doesn’t change the fact that I want to help! You’re losing control, and it’s scaring me!” Kaito’s voice broke. “I just . . . I worry about you, Meiko.”

Meiko’s head cleared. She allowed her hand to go limp in his. 

“You’re doing a horrible job of helping,” said Meiko.

“I know.” Kaito’s hand squeezed hers and then fell to his side.

Meiko cleared her throat. “I should apologize as well. That was an overreaction on my part.”

“It’s been hard for you,” Kaito said, “I could never fault you for losing your temper.”

“Well, you should,” Meiko said. She shivered. Blinded by anger, she had forgotten how chilly it was outside.

“Are you cold? We could stop over at my place for a jam session. Maybe upload another song.” Kaito adjusted his scarf. “I know how much you enjoy that.”

Despite the thrill Meiko felt at those words, she reluctantly shook her head. “I love singing with you, Kaito, I really do, but . . . it’s been a long day. A good night’s rest is waiting for me at home.”

A flash of disappointment crossed Kaito’s face, but was quickly replaced with a smile. “Alright, it’s your call. Take care, okay?”

Meiko nodded, turned, and left.

Alone, Kaito began briskly walking back to his apartment. His legs shook slightly with each step he took, and his heart beat at a rapid pace. 

He often found himself in such a state after arguing with Meiko. She was strong willed and stubborn, and more often than not, Kaito would find himself in the midst of a quarrel that seemingly sprung from nowhere. He didn’t mind, of course. It worried him that Meiko drank so frequently, and if taking out her anger on him caused Meiko to drink less, then Kaito was willing to endure the verbal abuse.

Kaito allowed himself a small smile as he turned onto his street. However, in an instant, his musings were banished from his mind as he approached his apartment complex.

A shockingly absurd car stood parked on the road. Sleek and jet black, it radiated a displeasing, yet luxurious aura. It’s obnoxious green tires were made even more so by the lights affixed to them, which were bathing the street in an array of ever changing colors. Four ludicrous headlights of varying sizes shot brilliant beams of light onto the empty road, causing Kaito to squint as he approached. They flashed once before going out as the door to the limousine swung open with bravado.

From within the car emerged a small man, who rearranged the sunglasses perched on his nose as he did so. His plain appearance was a jarring contrast to the garish vehicle he had arrived in. His bald head gave off a sheen reminiscent of a soft boiled egg, and the suit he wore proudly could only have been found in a secondhand store. Plain, conventional shoes covered his feet. They emitted gentle taps on the pavement as the man walked forward.

Kaito wondered if he could go around.

The bald man procured a pen from his pocket and peered at his clipboard. “Excuse me, sir. Would you be Kaito?” 

The man’s dulcet voice caught Kaito off guard. Hastily, Kaito gathered himself. “Who’s asking?”

“Ah,” the bald man said. He cleared his throat and rubbed his pen against his top lip, “Tell me, have you heard of the Vocaloid Agency?” From deep within his pocket, he withdrew his ID and presented it to Kaito with a flourish.

Kaito’s mouth dropped open despite himself. The Vocaloid Agency was one of the top up-and-coming scouting agencies in the country. Having only started up a few months ago, they were already making waves in the music industry, and fans and critics alike praised the company for it’s unique take on the idol phenomenon.

“So, I take it you have,” said the bald man, raising an eyebrow at Kaito’s expression and pocketing the ID before continuing, “We at the Agency have taken notice of the so-called ‘jam sessions’ you have been uploading online, and we believe you have what it takes to be the next big hit. Your talents are exactly what we’re looking for in our artists.” The man tapped his pen against his clipboard expectantly.

Kaito’s mouth opened wider.

“We’d like to recruit you?” said the bald man.

A whirlwind of emotion was rushing through Kaito’s head. At last, his singing had been recognized, and not only that, it had been recognized by the Vocaloid Agency. His dreams were finally within reach. Dozens of ways to answer found their way to the tip of his tongue.

A choked sound tumbled out of Kaito’s mouth. Kaito hit himself in the face.

The bald man jumped.

“Wh-Wha . . . How much would . . . When-?” Proper sentences refused to show themselves. Kaito took a deep breath. “What would I need to do? To join?”

“Simply read through these documents.” said the bald man, looking relieved that the conversation had gone somewhere as he extending his clipboard to Kaito, “They’ll explain the procedure, the pay, everything. You will be required to join us tomorrow at the Agency for a proper interview, of course, but if we’re happy with you afterwards, you’ll be joining us at the Agency no later than next week.”

Kaito stared at the documents in his hands. He was barely taking in the words on the pages as he hastily flipped through them. Finally, his passion for singing would pay off. Finally, he was going to make a career out of the music he’d loved for so long.

Suddenly, as quickly as he had begun reading, Kaito stopped. He fingered the paper for a moment before letting the documents fall back to their original place on the clipboard. 

Slowly, Kaito exhaled and closed his eyes. His thoughts had finally settled, and now that they had, only one thing was on his mind.

He opened his eyes.

The bald man stared at Kaito in anticipation.

Kaito smiled as he handed the clipboard back to the man. “I’m sorry, but there’s actually someone else out there who’s far more talented than I am. They’d be a much better fit for this job than I ever could be.” Kaito’s eyes sparkled. “If you’ll have her, that is.”

“Excellent, Meiko! Take a break.”

Meiko let the last note trail off. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, and she hurriedly wiped them off with the cold towel her manager offered her.

It had been several months since the Vocaloid Agency had recruited her, but to Meiko, it still felt like yesterday that the unimpressive recruiting agent had shown up on her doorstep, clipboard in hand. The shock she had felt then still hadn’t worn off; in fact, Meiko was sure it had gotten worse. She had never held onto a job this long, and every day she remained employed left her stunned.

Meiko gathered her belongings and left the practice room, being sure to close the door behind her. She practically skipped as she made her way down the hall to the residential side of the Agency.

Also known as the Vocaloid House, the residential area was an impressive five stories tall, each story jam packed with living areas for the singers. Decked out in luminescent lights and extravagant art pieces, it truly was the pinnacle of luxury. The communal area was particularly comfortable, being filled with an array of cushiony couches and comfortable pillows. It was also consistently stocked with snacks. 

Meiko was never one to resist free food. The moment she entered the communal area, she always made a beeline for the snack table. This time, however, the sight of another Vocaloid at the table caused her to pull up short.

“Ah, the companies new favorite star.” said the Vocaloid. “How are we doing today?” Her voice was thick with disdain. She curled a ring of hair around her finger as she spoke.

Meiko fought off the urge to roll her eyes and instead allowed herself to sigh heavily. “Peachy, Lola. You?”

Lola clicked her tongue and leaned back against the table. “Same old, same old.” Her judgmental gaze didn’t waver as she scanned Meiko’s face.

Meiko put on an unbothered air and peered around Lola at the snack table. “Are you going to eat those?”

With an airy laugh, Lola stepped away from the table. “All yours, sweetie,” she said. “Snacking won’t make me any thinner. How is your waistline, by the way?”

“Mm-hm, you just love provoking me. You and Leon both.” Meiko selected an orange from the table and began peeling it.

For a moment, blissful silence settled between the two.

Lola cleared her throat.

“So . . . Who’s Kaito?”

The orange fell to the floor.

“How do you know about him?” Meiko asked. Her eyes widened. Her voice shook as she felt her blood begin to boil. “You’ve been following me.”

Lola’s lips curled into an arrogant smirk. “Not in the way you’re thinking. Haven’t you looked through the files? Apparently, Kaito was the Vocaloid who was originally meant to join us, but he turned down the offer for some reason. Instead of him, the Agency recruited you. You weren’t even their first choice.” Lola’s smile widened. “You’re just a replacement. Must feel awful.”

The color drained from Meiko’s face.

Lola’s sharp eyes sparkled with pleasure as they scrutinized Meiko. “I thought being a second was bad enough. Did you actually know him?”

Lola’s words hung in the air unnoticed. Time seemed to have stopped. Meiko stared blankly straight ahead. Her heart drummed in her ears.

He had always said he was worried. But he wouldn’t have . . . would he?

Lola let out a gleeful laugh.

Meiko threw her bag to the floor as she ran out of the room.

Kaito had just sat down for lunch when a furious knock at his door sent ice cream spilling down his front. Muttering softly under his breath, he dabbed gently at his shirt with a napkin as he made his way to the entryway. A second knock with an identical ferocity to the first sent him running for the door.

Kaito flung the door wide open. “Yes! I’m here! What’s- Meiko?”

Meiko stood in the doorway, her hair disheveled, clearly distraught. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she fought to catch her breath.

Kaito was baffled. He hadn’t seen Meiko in months, but he knew the new job was treating her well, and from the messages he’d received, she’d seemed happy. Now she stood on his doorstep, windswept and on the brink of tears.

Kaito caught his friend by the shoulders. “Meiko, are you alright? Did something happen at work?”

Meiko choked out a laugh. “Did something happen? You tell me, Kaito.”

Kaito stared at Meiko in confusion.

Meiko pushed his hands off her shoulders and stood tall, looking fixedly into Kaito’s eyes. “Did the Agency come to you first?”

Kaito’s heart sank into his stomach. He knew he couldn’t lie to Meiko. Reluctantly, Kaito closed his eyes. “Yes. They did.”

“And you sent them to me.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you needed the job more than I did. I don’t regret doing it.” Kaito looked down at his feet.

Another hysterical laugh pierced the air.

Kaito winced. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Meiko. He knew she was furious. His hands found his scarf and he twisted the fabric between his fingers.

Without warning, Meiko’s hand shot out and grabbed Kaito’s. She was no longer laughing. 

Kaito jumped.

“Come on!” Meiko’s grip was firm. Her expression had changed to one of determination. In an instant, Kaito had been pulled from his apartment onto the sidewalk.

“Wait! What are you doing? Let go!” Kaito protested as he struggled to free himself, to no avail. He tripped over his feet as he was dragged down the street.

“I’m going to make this right!” said Meiko.

She tugged him out onto the main road, which was already busy with midday traffic. With Meiko leading and Kaito in tow, they dodged through the bustling crowds of commuters. They ran across packed intersections. They cut down alleyways. 

Kaito lost track of how many turns they’d made and how many trains they’d ridden. Try as he might, he could not shake Meiko’s vise-like hold on his hand, and despite his numerous objections, she did not show any signs of stopping.

Darting, weaving, sprinting, they ran through the city. Kaito’s lungs were fit to burst.

Then, as quickly as it began, it ended. Side by side, each as winded as the other, Kaito and Meiko stood in front of the Vocaloid Agency.

Kaito felt like throwing up for multiple reasons.

Meiko spun on her heel to face Kaito, panting. Her eyes were shining and her face was flushed from exertion. “Let’s go in.”

Kaito coughed. “You can’t be serious! I’m a sweaty mess! My hair is out of order! I have ice cream down my front! Not to mention I already turned them down once!”

“I’m an intoxicated mess, but they let me in.” Meiko flashed Kaito a winning smile.

“No, Meiko, I . . . “ Kaito grasped at the scarf around his neck, “I can’t do this. Think about it. They won’t want me.”

Meiko gave him a reassuring pat. “Don’t worry. I’ll sell you to them as my male counterpart. They’ll buy it.”

“And if they don’t?”

“I’ll just throw a huge fit. The Agency bends over backwards to please their idols. They’ll have to accept you.” Meiko leaned in close. Her eyes met his. “Please. Let me repay you for all the times you’ve looked out for me. Just this once.” She offered her hand to Kaito. “We’ll go together.”

Kaito hesitated. Then, slowly, tentatively, he put his hand in hers.

Meiko smiled.

Kaito took a deep breath.

Together, side by side, they stepped into the Vocaloid Agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 1 Notes: Thanks for reading! This is my first time attempting to write anything like this, so I hope it turned out alright and I apologize for any grammatical errors. Oddly enough, I don’t ship Kaito and Meiko at all. In my mind, they are very good friends, although Meiko for sure has a strong one sided crush. As for Leon and Lola, I’ve always seen them as being extremely salty and cynical. After all, they were the first to be made, only to be quickly overtaken by the cuter and much more appealing Vocaloids. It’s hard to feel drawn to a pair of lips, after all. (On the other hand, Miriam is a sweetie who doesn’t understand the pair’s animosity toward the newer generation’s success.) Stay tuned for the next one!
> 
> (Title Song: Hand in Hand by kzlivetune)


	2. Before Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku loves singing, but isn’t sure if she has what it takes to make a career out of it. Rin, however, has full confidence in Miku’s abilities.

The annual school festival had just come to a close. Throngs of students streamed out of the gates as sunset fell over the city. They chattered loudly, still simmering with excitement despite the festivities being over.

Miku followed her schoolmates, stepping over discarded candy wrappers and paper cups as she did so. Her eyelids felt heavy and her throat was sore, but she couldn’t help sharing in the enthusiasm around her. Her legs felt light, and she began to skip as she exited the school grounds.

“Miku!”

Miku turned just in time to catch her best friend, Rin, as she jumped into Miku’s arms. Rin’s twin brother, Len, was following not far behind, dodging around students as he came.

“Hey, Rin! And Len!” Miku said, “What’s going on?”

Rin peeled herself off of Miku, deciding to settle her arm around her brother’s shoulders instead. “We just wanted to congratulate you on the amazing performance in there today! We didn’t know you could sing like that!”

“Let alone dance,” Len added. He attempted to shrug Rin’s arm off, to no avail.

“It was just for a talent show, nothing special,” Miku said dismissively, “I’ve just always enjoyed singing.”

“Yeah, like a flipping ANGEL.”

Rin’s comment caused the trio to burst into laughter. 

“Excuse me. Might I have a moment?”

Miku turned in response to the voice, her eyes eventually settling on an unassuming bald man who stood several feet away. Without missing a beat he strode towards the teenagers and procured an ID from his pocket. “I represent the Vocaloid Agency,” he said, “I’ve been scouring the area for talented young singers, and I believe you have true talent.” His sunglasses shone as the setting sun hit them. “Would you like to become a Vocaloid?”

Miku stared. Her face went numb. “ME?!?” she said, “You must have the wrong person! Maybe you can’t see with those sunglasses on?”

The man’s head also shone. “I can see perfectly,” he said, pushing his shades further up the bridge of his nose. “We were highly impressed by your performance today.”

Miku’s mouth hung open. “It was just a silly talent show.”

“Miku!” Rin cut in, her voice shrill. “Do you realize what they’re offering you?” She clasped her hand over her chest, her eyes sparkling as she sighed. “Ahhhh, I’ve always wanted to be a Vocaloid. . . . Maybe someday with Len?” Rin looked quizzically at her brother.

“With me?” said Len, “Gross.”

“You’ll be payed handsomely,” the bald man said, ignoring the siblings, “And just think! Your voice will reach millions in ways it never could alone!”

Rin began bouncing up and down with excitement, “I can’t believe this is happening!” One would have thought that she was being scouted instead of Miku. Rin turned to her friend, stars in her eyes, her cheeks bright pink. “Miku, you can’t say no!”

Miku grinned awkwardly in response. She had been thinking about doing just that. Seeing her friend’s eager expression, however, she felt pressured to not let Rin down.

“You can try it for a few weeks and see how it suits you,” the man offered.

Miku tentatively turned to him, doubt still lingering in her mind. “I can stop whenever I want?”

“As long as it’s before your debut,” the man said.

Miku looked at Rin.

Rin nodded vigorously.

Miku sighed. “I . . . well, if that’s okay, then . . . “ She trailed off.

“Excellent!” said the man.

“Awesome!” said Rin.

“Get you arm off,” said Len.

——————

Miku followed her manager through the Vocaloid Agency. She had never been in such a fancy building before. The tiled floors were so well polished that Miku could clearly see her reflection in them. The various practice rooms were full of expensive equipment, most of which Miku had never seen before. Many of the walls had posters of various idols hung upon them, and Miku attempted to read their names as she walked past. Meiko. Miriam. Leon. Sweet Ann.

Miku wondered if her face would also someday adorn the walls. The thought caused her to cringe from embarrassment.

“Here we are, Miss Hatsune,” her manger said, unlocking one of the many rooms lining the hall. “This will be your quarters for the duration of your time here.”

She held open the door and Miku stepped inside, surveying her surroundings. It was a cute and comforting little room. A cozy bed was nestled into the corner of the room, and the lamp on the bedside table made the whole scene appear extra inviting. A sky blue rug lay on the floor next to a vanity table near the bathroom. Two windows set into the far wall looked out over the smaller buildings of the Agency.

“I’ll let you settle in. Call me if you need anything,” said the manager. She stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Miku set her bags down next to the vanity table. Her chest was tight with nerves and she took a deep breath to settle down. 

“There’s nothing to be scared about,” she whispered to herself. The staff had all been very kind, and her room was quite homey. Miku felt herself beginning to calm down.

Some folded clothing on the bed caught Miku’s eye. Curious, she unfolded the garments and laid them out.

A gray tank top paired with a teal tie, matching arm warmers, and a black miniskirt lay on the bed. Alongside them were two hair accessories, each a perfectly formed square. The outfit was finished off with a pair of black and teal thigh boots.

An idol outfit. Miku’s stomach twisted. She threw a pillow over the ensemble and ran into the bathroom.

——————

Had it been a week? A few days? Miku wasn’t sure.

She finished singing the piece she was given. Her palms were sweaty. Her anxiety had hit an all time high.

From the back of the practice room, Miku’s manager clapped. “Amazing!” she said, “You’ve made great strides over the past few days!” She walked towards Miku. “What do you think, are you ready to debut?”

“Debut?!?” Miku’s voice cracked. “No! I’m nowhere near the level I should be at! I can’t yet!”

“But, Miku, everyone I’ve spoken to has affirmed that you’re ready for this!” the manager said, “You can’t be a star without debuting!” She reached out a comforting hand.

Miku slapped the hand away. “I can’t debut now! I’ll disappoint everyone! I’ll be a failure! I can’t let that happen!”

“Miku, you don’t-“

“Please, just stop!” Miku backed away. Her hand found the door handle. “Give me . . . give me some more time.” She turned and ran out of the room.

“We don’t have-Miku!”

Miku fled down the hall. She couldn’t debut. She just couldn’t. Miku fumbled with her phone as she ran.

“Rin . . . Rin, please pick up!”

Miku didn’t know where she was running to. All she knew was that she had to get away.

The phone went to voicemail.

Miku cried out in exasperation. She ducked into a nearby room and attempted to collect herself. “Rin, this-this is Miku. I-I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Miku swallowed. “I’m sorry, I know you had high hopes for me, but they’re pressuring me to debut, and . . . just . . .” Miku’s fingers pulled at her hair. She took a shaky breath. “Just call me back when you get this message. Please.”

Miku slipped her phone back into her pocket, taking deep breaths as she did so. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and stood up as she took her bearings.

She appeared to be in an equipment room of sorts. Stacks of chairs lined the walls, along with various discarded instruments and microphones. A bag lay half open on the floor nearby, isolated from the rest of the mess.

“Come on! You need to do better!”

The harsh voice made Miku start. It had come from beyond a thick curtain in the back of the room. Curious, Miku approached the curtain and peered out.

A large stage lit with bright floodlights lay on the other side of the curtain. The light momentarily blinded Miku, but still, she recognized where she was. “The practice stage,” she breathed. “I can’t be here when someone else is practicing, they’ll kill me.” Quickly, Miku backed away.

“You’re a failed Vocaloid! The first failed Vocaloid! We can’t have this mar our reputation! You need to become a success!”

“I’ll do better.”

Miku paused. The first failed Vocaloid? She tried to resist, but her curiosity got the better of her. She turned back to the stage and peeked out from behind the curtain once more.

As her eyes grew accustomed to the light, Miku managed to make out a male Vocaloid standing on the stage. His hair was damp with sweat and his breathing labored. He was bent over, hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. A little ways away stood the Vocaloid’s manager, who was running his hand through his hair, clearly agitated.

“Kaito, you’re vocals have been straining all morning!” said the manager. He shook his head. “Maybe we need a quick break. Go get some water, if you need it.”

Kaito’s head drooped. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He straightened up, walked backstage, and drew the curtain aside.

Too late, Miku shrank back into the shadows. She locked eyes with Kaito. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes were wide with terror.

Kaito stared at her in surprise, and then his face broke out into a warm smile. He grabbed a water bottle and waved Miku towards the door. Miku could have sworn he winked.

“Okay!” There was new vigor in Kaito’s voice as he returned to the stage. “I’ll get it right this time!”

Miku stared after him. His smile and dedication amazed her. Even though he had failed, this Vocaloid was still giving it his all. Without noticing, her heart rate had returned to normal, and her hands were no longer clammy. Instead of anxiety, she was filled to bursting with admiration. Miku clenched her hands into tight fists. She wanted to become someone like that. Someone who could fail, who could get knocked down countless times, and still have the courage to push through despite it all. Someone who wouldn’t quit at the thought of adversity, but would tackle it head on. Someone people could look up to and admire.

Miku’s phone rang. Miku shot to her feet. She clasped her hand over her phone as she scrambled out of the room.

“Who’s phone is that?”

“I must have forgotten to silence mine. We can ignore it.”

At a safe distance from the practice stage, Miku held the phone up to her ear. “Rin?”

“Miku?!? Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Miku jerked the phone several inches away from her face as Rin practically screamed on the other end. “I’m sorry, I feel like I pushed this position onto you! If you can’t do it, you don’t have to! Really!” Rin’s voice quavered.

Miku hurriedly brought the phone closer. “Don’t feel bad, Rin! I’ve already decided, I want to do this!” She grinned. “And it’s not because you want me to. There was . . . Well, let’s just say, I’ve had an epiphany of sorts. I want to become someone that people can look up to and aspire to be.” Miku sighed, remembering the kind, yet determined look in Kaito’s eyes.

“Was it a guy.”

Miku almost dropped the phone. “WHAT?!?”

“You’re short of breath, you sound flustered, and you said ‘there was’. You’re giving off the vibe of a girl who’s been asked out on a first date. Was it a guy.”

“N-no! NO. It wasn’t a guy!” Miku said, spluttering. “Don’t be ridiculous, Rin!”

Rin’s voice rose to a holler. “Leeeeennnnn! Miku’s found a guyyyyy! You have competition, dear brother!”

“STOP THAT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 2 Notes: Thanks for reading! Writing these has really helped me destress, and particularly Rin is so dang fun to write. I wasn’t sure which Vocaloid to focus on next and decided who better than the ever popular Miku! And, of course, after this story Miku goes on to become a singing sensation. Next time, we take a break from debut stories with an AHS Vocaloid~
> 
> (Title Song: Before Light by keeno)


	3. We the Hostages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many people believe that supernatural beings such as demons don’t exist in. However, Yuki knows that they exist. She’s just been abandoned by one.

Demons. Spirits from hell filled with malice and evil intent, they whisper wicked things to the hearts of mortals, craving the corruption and torment of mankind. Also known as fallen angels, they prowl the earth, seeking to possess the minds of the weak and cause them to commit evil deeds. Many believe that demons do not exist.

Yuki knew better.

She stood on the steps of the church, staring blankly at the sky. The church bell rang out into the still air, signaling the beginning of yet another hour. A gust of wind blew a discarded newspaper against her leg. The faint echo of morning traffic seemed to never change as it ceaselessly droned in her ears.

Yuki wondered if the wind was cold. 

The newspaper detached itself and tumbled down the street. Emotionless, she watched it go.

The car was long gone now. The demon had left her.

Yuki wondered when it would come back.

“Excuse me.”

Yuki turned towards the voice. A man was walking towards her down the sidewalk, an odd expression on his face.

Yuki shrank back like a startled animal as he approached. Her eyes darted around, unable to find any rooms to hide in.

“Are you okay?” The man drew closer. “Is anyone here with you?”

Yuki yelped as the man came near, and he stopped short.

“They left you here, didn’t they?” the man said.

Upon hearing his words, Yuki stopped. They were painful to hear, yet the man’s voice was incredibly soft and soothing, filled with a kindness that calmed her in a way she had never experienced before. Slowly, carefully, she looked up at him.

He stood several feet away. He seemed wary, as if unsure what Yuki would do next.

The same expression from before was on the man’s face. Yuki couldn’t make out what it was. Fear? Sadness? He looked like he was about to cry. 

Yuki stared, transfixed. She felt her fear dwindle, replaced by curiosity.

Yuki’s legs shook as she got to her feet, but her eyes never left the man’s face. Subconsciously, she twisted the hem of her dress between her fingers.

“Are you . . . an angel?” she asked.

The man smiled sadly as he shook his head. “I am a priest,” he said, “I can talk to angels, though.”

Yuki’s eyes widened with wonder. “And demons?”

The corner of the priest’s mouth twitched. “Well, yes. And demons.”

Yuki’s heart beat fast, a feeling she hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

Yuki clasped her hands together. “Tell the demon to come back for me.” she said. Her lip began to quiver with anticipation, and she bit down on it.

The priest shook his head once more. That foreign expression, so compelling, yet so alien, deepened. “You shouldn’t want to be with a demon,” he said. “They’re evil spirits. They’ll hurt you.”

Yuki felt an all too familiar numbing pain in her chest. Her vision grew blurred as her eyes welled up. “But I’m hurting now. If it’s demons that hurt me, then why do I hurt now?” Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she attempted to stem the flow with her hands. The tears were warm and comforting, but she knew better than to be seen crying.

Gravel crunched as the priest knelt down next to her. He reached out, placing his large hands over her own as he lowered them away from her face. Yuki looked up at him in alarm.

The priest was crying, too.

“You’re still hurting because the demon is still in your mind.” The priest’s kind voice was stricken with sorrow.

Yuki sniffed, letting his words sink in. “So, it’s still here?” she said. “It never left me?”

“Not yet. But we can help you, so that you won’t be hurt anymore.” The priest wiped his eyes and sat back on his heels. “What’s your name?”

“They call me Yuki.”

The priest smiled. “Like snow.”

Yuki nodded. “I like snow. Snow is pretty.” She looked up at the steeple of the church. “I wonder if snow is cold.”

Yuki’s stomach growled.

“Oh! Silly me, you must be hungry!” The priest stood up quickly. “Let’s get you inside. I’ll prepare something for you to eat.”

Yuki’s mouth watered involuntarily at the mention of a meal. She looked up at the priest. “Food?”

The priest laughed. “As much as you want. And also. . .” He turned away, and for a moment, sadness crept back into his voice. “There’s someone you should meet.”

—————

Yuki followed the priest across the road to a charming red brick house right across from the church. The priest opened the door and Yuki followed him inside.

As soon as she stepped through the front door, Yuki froze. A curious sensation slowly spread over her face and hands. It tingled as it crept up her arms and flowed into her chest, penetrating the ice cold shell that encased her heart.

“Warmth.” Yuki whispered the word under her breath. 

She turned to look back at the gray sky. A gust of wind slipped through the crack in the door behind her. The sky looked cold. The wind felt cold. 

Yuki stared for a moment longer and then shut the door, blocking the chill of the outdoors from entering the house. Her heart beat in her chest, warm and alive.

“So I was right.”

Yuki’s heart leapt. She turned around to see a young man had come out of an adjoining room and now stood by the priest, who had placed a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“It’s just like back then,” the priest said softly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for her.” There was a deep sadness in the man’s voice. Yuki noticed the same odd expression from before was also on the newcomer’s face.

The priest gave the man a final, reassuring pat and left.

Heavy silence fell over the room. A familiar, uneasy tension that Yuki hadn’t noticed previously had gathered in the air.

The man settled into a chair and looked down at his hands. Hesitantly, Yuki did the same, shuffling her feet as she walked.

“So,” the man finally said, breaking the silence between them, “What’s your name?”

“Yuki,” said Yuki.

“That’s a very pretty name,” said the man, smiling awkwardly. “My name is Kiyoteru. Um . . .” He tapped his fingers together and stared out the nearby window.

Yuki watched him, curious. She had never seen a man this withdrawn before. The way he spoke made her feel at ease, and the eyes behind the glasses he wore were full of understanding and warmth. Framed by the early morning sunlight, he appeared ethereal.

“Are you an angel?” asked Yuki.

Kiyoteru blinked. “You think I’m an angel?”

“Well, the other man said he can talk to angels, so you must be.” Yuki leaned forward in her seat. Maybe the angel could grant her wish.

Kiyoteru shook his head. “Unfortunately, I am not an angel.”

Yuki refused to give up. “Then you’re possessed by one,” she said, leaning further, her eyes boring holes into his.

Kiyoteru raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Do angels possess people?”

Yuki nodded emphatically.

Kiyoteru chuckled. “Okay, you can think of me that way, if you want.”

The silence began to settle once more. Yuki’s mind raced. There were suddenly so many things she wanted to talk about.

“I have a demon in my brain,” she said.

Kiyoteru coughed violently. “What?”

“Well,” Yuki said, furrowing her brow, “I thought it left me, but the other man told me it was still there. And he was right! When I close my eyes, I can see it.” Yuki smiled at Kiyoteru triumphantly, pleased that she was keeping the conversation going.

Kiyoteru stared back at her, his face drained of all color. The odd expression had returned. 

Yuki stopped smiling and sat back in her seat.

Kiyoteru leaned across the table. “What does it look like?”

Yuki gripped the seat of her chair. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach. She slowly closed her eyes, picturing the demon in her mind’s eye. “It looks like a woman.” she said, “She’s really pretty, but her face is scary.” Yuki opened her eyes and gazed at the carpet. “She always wears makeup.”

Kiyoteru’s voice was tense. “I think you and I are possessed by the same demon, then.”

Yuki looked up at him, frowning in confusion. “But you’re possessed by an angel?”

“This side is, I suppose.” Kiyoteru had become extremely fidgety. His eyes couldn’t seem to focus, and instead flicked back and forth between various objects in the room. His fingers drummed against the table.

“Yuki,” he said, finally, “Do you . . . want to meet the other one?”

Yuki cocked her head to the side, her brow raised. She couldn’t understand the sudden change to Kiyoteru’s behavior, and it made her curious as to what he wanted to show her. 

Slightly unsure of herself, Yuki nodded.

Kiyoteru flashed her a brief, reassuring smile. “Don’t be scared, okay?”

He took off his glasses.

Before the glasses were even fully off his face, Kiyoteru’s whole demeanor changed. His back slouched, and his hands, which had been folded delicately on the tabletop, slid off the table and planted themselves firmly on his thighs. His eyes grew narrow and dark, framed by his now furrowed brows. The previous warmth that had emanated from them was gone, now replaced by a cold intelligence that sent shivers up Yuki’s spine.

“The demon,” Yuki whispered.

Kiyoteru scoffed and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. “That’s the first thing you have to say to me? Thanks, I’m flattered.” He glared at Yuki from across the table. “I prefer Hiyama over ‘demon’. Remember that.”

Yuki’s mind was a whirlwind of emotion. She gripped her chair so hard her knuckles turned white. This man was not at all the one she had just been speaking to. While Kiyoteru had come across as quiet and polite, Hiyama seemed to embody the complete opposite personality.

The tidal wave of emotions that had flooded into her all at once burst out. 

“You’re doubly possessed! That’s so cool!” Yuki’s feet kicked at the carpet as she squirmed in her seat.

Hiyama’s lip curled. “Where are you getting these ideas from?” he asked, the contempt apparent in his voice. “That aside . . .” He squinted at Yuki. “You really do look just like I did.”

Yuki squinted back. “I don’t get what you mean. I’m a girl and you’re not.”

Hiyama let out a long-suffering groan, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling. “This is why I can’t stand kids!” He slammed the palm of his hand onto the table, causing Yuki to flinch. “Listen to me. You’ve been through some awful stuff, right?”

Instantly, Yuki’s body went numb. Hiyama’s piercing, cold gaze filled her vision. Her breath caught in her throat as images flashed in front of her.

A woman in a velvet dress. An empty closet. A room with no windows. The thud of a heartbeat. Or, perhaps, it was something else.

Hiyama blinked and Yuki jolted back in her seat. She couldn’t feel her hands, and her chest shook as she gasped for air. A cold droplet of sweat rolled down her cheek as she sat, shaking, in her chair.

Hiyama quickly stood and hurried around the table, crouching down next to her. The arm he placed around her shoulders was surprisingly comforting, and Yuki buried her face into his sleeve.

“I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. I’m the same as you.” Hiyama’s voice softened and for a second, he sounded like Kiyoteru. “But listen, over here, you’re safe. Father Kiyoshi, he’s a great guy. He cooks you meals, he buys you clothes. He even taught me how to sing and play the guitar. He looks after you like no parent ever could.”

Yuki pulled away from Hiyama. “I don’t know what you mean! I don’t want to stay! The demon-“

Hiyama’s eyes darkened. “Forget it.”

“No, you don’t get it!” Yuki jumped up from her chair and stomped her foot on the floor. “I can’t let the demon leave! I have to go back! It needs me! It’ll miss me!”

“No, you will miss it!”

Hiyama’s harsh voice resonated throughout the room, loud and raw. Startled, Yuki stumbled backwards. Her throat tightened as she tried to keep the painful tears that fell down her face in check.

Hiyama’s eyes widened in realization at his outburst. Cursing, he glared upwards, as if the right words to say were written on the ceiling. 

“I’m going about this all wrong,” he muttered to himself. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Listen, demons will always hurt you in the end. They might make it seem like they need you, but that’s just another tactic they use to hurt you.” His hand dropped to his side. “You don’t need a demon in your life,” he said, “you need to find an angel instead.”

“Why do I need an angel? What’s so different about them?” Yuki’s voice quavered as she held back a sob.

Hiyama looked out the window. “Angels will never leave you. They’ll never let you down. When you need someone to talk to, an angel will be there to listen. When you feel cold, an angel will be there to help you get warm. You’ll never feel alone or in pain, because angels stay by your side, no matter what you’re going through.” Hiyama’s cold stare seemed to soften as he spoke.

Yuki rubbed a hand across her eyes. “Like Kiyoteru?”

Hiyama’s grin was lopsided. “Sure, like Kiyoteru.” He squatted next to Yuki, resting his arms on his knees. “And if you decide that you really do need a demon, you can come to me. I won’t be as comforting as an angel, but you can talk to me about anything.” Hiyama cleared his throat. “Like siblings would. Got it?”

Yuki blinked and cocked her head to the side. “I can talk to you? Whenever I want?” She felt her heart begin to beat again. “Like siblings?”

Hiyama frowned. “Don’t make me repeat it.”

Yuki’s whole face lit up. The weight that had been burdening her heart disappeared, leaving behind a feeling of weightlessness. For once in her life, she felt like she could fly, as light and free as a snowflake. 

“An angel and a demon together.” Yuki’s heart beat proudly in her chest. She grinned at Hiyama. “You’re the best big brother in existence!”

A strangled noise squeaked out of Hiyama’s throat. His face flushed a hot and bothered pink.

“This is why I can’t with kids! Where are those darn glasses?” Hiyama hurried back to the table in search of his glasses, nearly tripping over the carpet as he went.

Yuki’s face began to hurt, but she couldn’t stop smiling. She wondered if something was wrong with her. Her chest was so full of emotion it hurt. The strange feeling was frightening, and yet it made her feel so light she couldn’t bring herself to contain it.

There were people who wanted her around. An angel with a kindness that was reflected in his smile and his words, who allowed her to feel. A demon with a cold attitude that masked his true nature, who allowed her to speak. A priest with unyielding compassion and understanding, who allowed her to cry.

Yuki’s face still hurt, but she didn’t mind anymore. 

She skipped back to the table as the adjoining door opened and the priest re-entered, carrying a large, heavy pot in his hands.

“The hotpot is ready!” said the priest as he shut the door behind him. He paused, clearly taken aback at Yuki’s chipper demeanor. He looked questioningly at Kiyoteru, who had retrieved his glasses and stood, disheveled, next to the table. “How are things going?”

Kiyoteru smiled wearily. “I think we got through to her.”

“Big brother. Big brother!” Yuki repeated the word, liking it more every time she did so. “Kiyoteru and Hiyama are my big brothers!” She reached out and latched onto Kiyoteru’s sleeve, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Hey! Angel big brother! Let’s talk! Wait.”

The mouthwatering smell of the hotpot had reached her nose as the priest removed the lid, causing her stomach to rumble violently. Yuki let go of Kiyoteru and clambered onto the table to stare at the contents of the pot, her eyes wide as saucers. “That smells good! What is it?” She looked back at Kiyoteru. “I want to eat it!”

“Get off of the table!” Kiyoteru said, flustered. “I’ll get you some, so sit down!”

Yuki clambered off the table as she was told, drooling profusely.

The priest chuckled as Kiyoteru hastily served Yuki. Yuki’s eyes followed the food as it was lifted from the pot and placed into her bowl.

“You’re surprisingly good with children, Kiyoteru,” the priest said as Kiyoteru set the bowl down in front of Yuki. “Have you considered becoming a teacher?”

“Do you think I’d be any good?” asked Kiyoteru.

Yuki dug her chopsticks into the bowl and shoveled a mouthful of piping hot food into her mouth. Her eyes watered as the food hit her tongue. It was delicious, and it was scalding the inside of her mouth.

Yuki slammed her chopsticks onto the table.

“Ah! I forgot to warn her about the temperature!”

“Drink some water, Yuki! Quickly!”

“Maybe just spit it out! Where’s a napkin?”

“Her face has turned red! Yuki, hang in there!”

Through watery eyes, Yuki looked up at the priest and her brother. They were frantically throwing napkins in her direction. The priest was saying something while holding a glass of ice water out to her. The odd expression from earlier had returned once again. Yuki squeezed her eyes shut tight. What was that emotion called?

Concern.

Tears flowed down Yuki’s cheeks as she began to sob. And this time, she didn’t try to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 3 Notes: A kind of dark headcanon for these two. When I first saw Kiyoteru and Kaai Yuki, I mistook them for siblings, and that idea stuck with me. However, their last names are different, their age gap is ridiculous, and on top of that, I wanted an explanation for the excessive amount of dark Kaai Yuki songs and Kiyoteru’s apparent split personality. Then I read on Kiyoteru’s wiki that he was adopted by a priest and it all clicked. So, they became adopted half-siblings! For reference, in this story, Kiyoteru is 19 and Yuki is 6.
> 
> (Title Song: We the Hostages by Deco*27)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my first attempt at a fanfic! There are bound to be grammatical errors, so please overlook them (I tried my best and I’m sure I’ll be getting better at writing as I go). I have come up with many headcanons for Vocaloids over the years, and I love each and every one of them. While this won’t have a set updating schedule, rest assured that the stories will keep coming unless I make it clear that there is a last chapter!
> 
> (Main Title Song: Henceforth by Orangestar)


End file.
